Irish Cream
by Cyniczna-marmolada
Summary: Krótkie i lekkie ItaDei, pisane po walce Sasuke vs Deidara.


Jedna, dwie.  
Drobne, przezroczyste krysztaЁki zawirowaЁy, tworz╧c co°, co z przymru©eniem oka mo©na by nazwaФ lejkiem, nadaj╧c ©СЁto-br╧zowej cieczy jeszcze mniej zachЙcaj╧cy wygl╧d.  
Trzecia, czwarta.  
Cukier zawirowaЁ ponownie.  
Pi╧ta.  
Na dnie szklanki zacz╧Ё siЙ zbieraФ biaЁy osad, zajmuj╧c tym samym jedn╧ czwart╧ jej powierzchni.  
SzСsta.  
Nie, to ju© po prostu gЁupota, przemknЙЁo przez zdobion╧ dЁugimi, czarnymi wЁosami urocz╧ gЁowЙ chЁopaka. Rezygnuj╧c z wsypania do herbaty szСstej Ёy©eczki cukru √ a nale©y dodaФ, ©e Ёy©eczki te °miaЁo mogЁy siЙ poszczyciФ mianem czubatych √ Itachi powlСkЁ siЙ w stronЙ swojego pokoju, odznaczaj╧c przy tym przebyta drogЙ sЁodkim zapachem herbaty. ChoФ zazwyczaj na samo wspomnienie o czym° tak nieapetycznym jak Iris Carem mimowolnie siЙ krzywiЁ, to teraz prawie do opory wpychaЁ jej mdЁy odСr. Wchodz╧c do pokoju postawiЁ kubek w jakim° wyj╧tkowo niedogodnym miejscu, po czym wЁ╧czyЁ wiekowe ju© radio. Natychmiast uderzyЁ go olbrzymi kontrast miЙdzy kilkunastoletnim odbiornikiem a kilkoma skrzypi╧cymi d÷wiЙkami, ktСre teraz mЁodzie© zwykЁa pochlebnie nazywaФ muzyk╧. WiedziaЁ, ©e musi wygl╧daФ co najmniej °miesznie, siedz╧c na °rodku podЁogi z kubkiem podejrzanie wygl╧daj╧cej substancji w rЙku, w dodatku wsЁuchany w jak╧° idiotyczn╧ piosenkЙ. I choФ uwa©aЁ, ©e to wstyd dla ka©dego czЁonka Akatsuki, to nie z tego powodu podniСsЁ siЙ nagle, zmierzaj╧c w stronЙ kuchni. WrСciЁ po chwili z czym°, co w jego dЁoniach wygl╧daЁo jeszcze bardziej nieodpowiednio ni© przesЁodzona herbata. Pierwsza, trzecia, pi╧ta.  
Po zjedzeniu siСdmej kostki biaЁej czekolady poЁamaЁ tabliczkЙ na kilka czЙ°ci, ka©d╧ przez chwilЙ trzymaj╧c w cieczy. └Obrzydliwe■, pomy°laЁ z cieniem czego°, co kiedy° nazwaЁby satysfakcj╧. W koЯcu uznaЁ, ©e ma do°Ф. OdrzuciЁ opakowanie po czekoladzie gdzie° w k╧t, doskonale wiedz╧c, ©e i tak zjedzenie takiej ilo°ci czekolady bЙdzie miaЁo dosyФ nieprzyjemne skutki. Gdyby jeszcze okazywaЁ uczucia, ktСrych i tak ju© nie miaЁ, westchn╧Ёby z irytacj╧. └Nawet w°ciec siЙ nie potrafiЙ■.  
Gdyby jeszcze okazywaЁ uczucia, gdyby jeszcze je miaЁ, zareagowaЁ by jako° na sЁowa Peina.  
└Nie ©yje■.  
Tak po prostu.  
KrСtka, zwiЙzЁa informacja. PrzyjЙta jak zwykle obojЙtnie.  
ByЁ za sЁaby, wiЙc nie ©yje. Proste i logiczne. Pomy°laЁ, ©e przydaЁoby mu siЙ jeszcze wiЙcej czekolady, ©eby zrobiЁo mu siЙ niedobrze, ©eby poczuЁ obrzydzenie, ©eby do jasnej cholery poczuЁ cokolwiek. MСgЁ jedynie stwierdziФ, ©e czuje siЙ pusto, choФ i to wydawaЁo mu siЙ absurdalne.  
└CzujЙ, ©e nie czujЙ.■ Absurd.  
└Nie ©yje.■ Nawet Pein wypowiedziaЁ te sЁowa z jakimi° uczuciami √ czym° w rodzaju irytacji i politowania co prawda, ale mimo wszystko zawsze z czym°.  
A ona jak zwykle staЁa obojЙtna, jakby nieobecna duchem. Kobieta zawsze towarzysz╧ca Liderowi miaЁa wzrok Itachiego, rСwnie chЁodny i bezosobowy, jakby nie nale©╧cy do wЁa°ciciela. Ale gdy na chwilЙ ich spojrzenia siЙ spotkaЁy, Itachi dostrzegЁ w nich co° innego, ni© tylko chЁСd i obojЙtno°Ф... Czy©by to byЁo zrozumienie?  
Cholera, kobieto, czyli ty te© uwa©asz, ©e °mierФ Deidary to co° wiЙcej ni© tylko starta pionka?  
Jego umysЁ automatycznie zdusiЁ w nim to idiotyczne przypuszczenie. Tu siЙ nie czuje, to siЙ nie spotyka zrozumienia.  
└Ale on umiaЁ■, mrukn╧Ё Itachi pustym gЁosem, ktСrego kiedy° tak nienawidziЁ.  
└Deidara potrafiЁ, byЁ najnormalniejszy i najbardziej szalony z nas wszystkich jednocze°nie. Najbardziej ludzki■. Nagle przez oczami ukazaЁ mu siЙ obraz siebie jako dziecka, przez aktywowaniem tego cholernego sharingana, jeszcze przez pСj°ciem do akademii. UderzyЁo go to, ©e ju© wtedy wygl╧daЁ na dziecko prawie wyprane z emocji.  
Prawie.  
Zamglone wspomnienia stawaЁy siЙ czym°, c dla Itackiego niemal od zawsze byЁo niewyobra©alnie odlegЁe. Uczucia.  
Wystarczy drobna szczelina, by woda z impetem runЙЁa na tamЙ, nie pozostawiaj╧c po niej ani °ladu.  
Wystarczy jedno, drobne uczucie, by tysi╧ce innych zalaЁy caЁe ciaЁo. Strach, ©e tak niewiele brakowaЁo, a przestaЁby byФ czЁowiekiem. Niedowierzanie. Co° na ksztaЁt ulgi, ©e nie jest jeszcze pust╧ skorup╧, co°, co mo©e nazwaЁby nawet rado°ci╧, gdyby miaЁ na tyle odwagi. I znСw niedowierzanie, ©e jeszcze potrafi, nadzieja, ©e bЙdzie potrafiЁ, ©e nie przestanie.  
BСl, strach, rozpacz. Nie potrafiЁ nawet nawet dokЁadnie nazwaФ tego, co czuЁ.  
Nie potrafiЁ, bo ju© nie czuЁ. Tak po prostu przestaЁ, tak po prostu jak Deidara umarЁ.  
Jedyna szansa na pozostanie czЁowiekiem przez kilkoma godzinami rozpadЁa siЙ na miliony drobnych kawaЁeczkСw, i Itachi dobrze o tym wiedziaЁ.  
Nadzieja imieniem Deidara umarЁa. 


End file.
